


queen and lady

by denounce



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: :'), F/F, this is a companion fic to a thing i might write someday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 10:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10215569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denounce/pseuds/denounce
Summary: Queen Azshara loves Lady Vashj very much.And Lady Vashj loves her, too.





	

Azshara’s eyes snap open.

She groans softly, moving to sit up in her large bed. The shimmering, silky pink sheets slide down her body and bunch up around her waist. Her golden eyes glow in the darkness of her room as glances around and squints at the few shafts of sunlight shining into her chambers. Azshara moves to push the sheets off of her body and swing her legs off the side of the bed, wiping at the corners of her eyes in order to clear away any morning residue.

She pushes off of her bed and stands, adjusting her dull pink nightgown to retain at least _some_ modesty. Her feet carry her to the window almost subconsciously, her hand moving to gently push aside the curtains. Azshara squeezes her eyes shut as the sun’s rays hit her face, slowly forcing herself to open her eyes and keep them open.

The sky is painted a soft pink and a fiery red as the sun continues to slowly dip behind the horizon, creating grand shadows as the last of its light is expended on Zin-Azshari and the citizens who roam the streets. Azshara gently touches the glass, settling down in the small alcove extending from the window sill. She yawns and stretches in the same manner of a cat, letting out a satisfied sigh as she feels a loosening crack in her lower back. She reaches over and grabs a pillow from a nearby lounge chair, setting it behind her head and getting comfortable. Under her is a royal purple blanket, lined with silver fabric and brightly-dyed thread, protecting against the cold of the alcove’s marble frame.

Azshara sits there in silence, watching the sunset for Elune knows how long. She is about to fall asleep until there is a sharp knocking at her door, followed by a familiar female voice tentatively calling for her attention. Her eyes flutter open and with an exhausted sigh, she calls back, “You may come in, Lady Vashj.”

The lock on the door clicks and turns, being pushed open in the process. Lady Vashj mumbles a quick “Thank you,” to the guards stationed outside of her queen’s door, gracefully filing in with a platter of food. Vashj’s pale lavender face is covered with a translucent thistle-purple veil, shimmering in the sunlight. She is clad in clothing of a similar color, gilded and lined with colorful thread. The top is cut off below her breasts, revealing her lower abdomen down to the waistline of her skirt. She calmly and carefully approaches Azshara, kneeling before her and holding out the platter of food.

Azshara watches her with soft eyes, her mouth twitching into a smile as Vashj approaches. She reaches out to gently pet her hair affectionately. “Thank you, Lady Vashj,” she says, grabbing one of the smaller plates from the large platter. The plate she grabs has a fluffy pancake with syrup swirling around the center, one slice of a strawberry resting in the middle. Azshara scans the platter for a fork, humming once she locates it and begins to use it for her breakfast. “You may put it down, dear. I do not want your arms to get tired.”

Vashj’s ears twitch as Azshara pets her head, a soft blush spreading from her ears to her cheeks. She sends her queen a quick glance, setting the platter carefully on the floor. She stays silent, continuing to kneel and watch her queen eat. After a while, Vashj looks up, settling into a more comfortable sitting position on the floor. “Is it satisfactory, my Queen?”

Azshara hums thoughtfully, mouth full. She takes a moment to chew and gulp down what she was eating. “It is _very_ nice. What did the cook name his dish this time?” She asks, sticking the strawberry with her fork.

“He called it—” Vashj snorts mid-sentence, covering her mouth as a grin spreads. “He called it _‘the Well of Eternity.’_ ”

Azshara raises her eyebrows, stopping mid-chew. She swallows the strawberry, biting her lip to try and suppress a smile of her own. “I— I have to admit, that is… quite good.”

“I will make sure to tell him that,” Vashj’s smile goes from amused to genuinely cheerful. The two elves sit in silence as Azshara finishes the rest of her breakfast, greatly appreciating a hidden dessert that her handmaiden had snuck in. When the conversation starts up again, they speak of everything and nothing, with a familiarity commonly observed between the best of friends. Topics such as politics, the arts, poetry, cooking, even the Lords and Ladies who frequented the palace and what the two elves suppose they would look for in a partner.

And, of course, what the women _really_ think of them.

“I do not know,” Vashj hums, “Lord Xavius seems much too pompous and self-obsessed for you.”

Azshara tilts her head to one side in thought. “How so?”

“You need someone who adores you as much as you adore yourself and vice-versa,” Vashj explains, gesturing with her hands. “You cannot give away _all_ of your self-love just to fuel some fool’s ego, and they cannot be expected to do so either. You both need to reach a healthy balance so neither of you feel unloved or mistreated or— or… what have you.”

Azshara lifts her brows, seemingly impressed. “Is that so?” She ponders, putting a hand to her chin. “I suppose you are right, Lady Vashj. Yes— yes, you are.” Her golden eyes go wide. “My goodness. You have a wisdom far beyond your years.”

“I got it from you,” Vashj says, smiling up at her queen in adoration. “Really, I did. You are the reason I began to talk like this. Think like this, even.”

“Oh? I would have assumed that, surely, your mother raised you to be like this.” Azshara blinks. “After all; you _are_ the daughter of Lestharia Vashj.”

Vashj waves a hand. “Oh, do not remind me.” She sighs. “Benevolent leader, yes, but not so much a benevolent _mother_.”

Azshara frowns. “I…” She has a moment where she struggles to find the words to respond. Queen Azshara, the beautiful, intelligent, _well-spoken_ leader is found without words. Her ears twitch as her mouth curls into a frown. She reaches out to place her hand on her handmaiden’s shoulder reassuringly. “I am sorry, Lady Vashj.” Her voice is soft.

Vashj places her hand over her queen’s, savoring her warmth. “It is alright. She is no longer with us; by extension, she is no longer with me.” She says, comforting herself at this point. Azshara reaches over to gently rub Vashj’s back with her other hand, the two elves sitting there in tender silence.  
  
The moon begins to rise.


End file.
